


On A Clear Day You Can See Forever

by rubywallace25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25
Summary: This is based on an RPG I played with a friend a long time ago.She's currently working on the fronline of Covid-19 and I wanted to write something to cheer her up.Late Maurder's Era fic.The Song Mentioned is On a Clear Day You Can See Forever by the Muggle Barbara Streisand.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	On A Clear Day You Can See Forever

“I have to see Lily. I have to see Remus. They’ll know, they’ll know what to do.”

The girl next to her wept desperately clinging to the hope that two people barely out of their teens could somehow change what has happened.

She’s still holding his wand.

11 inches of acacia wood with a unicorn tail hair core.

His wand is almost pretty, so different from the young man who had welded it less than an hour ago.

Carved acacia flowers and leaves wined their way up the wand.

Stained green, the same colour as his eyes.

They’d almost made it, the Portkey had been within the breath of her finger tips, and then…and then…

For someone who had spent their post Hufflepuff, post Hogwarts career caring for the sick and spell damaged at St. Mungo’s he had been a surprisingly good dueller, keeping up with the Death Eaters who had seemed to attack them from all angles. 

They’d kept Marlene in the middle protecting her where they could, after all not only had she been his youngest sibling, but also she was the only one still left alive.

But Marlene was fast and clever, and she’d kept up the pace with them as the three had duelled for their very lives cornered in the little flat.

He’d blocked a curse and then caught in mid laughter he’d suddenly stopped.

Sei had watched him fall through the air with the smile still on his lips, but the light from his eyes had gone.

Denis McKinnon is dead.

The words don’t fit into her head properly.

Denis McKinnon is no longer among the living.

The man she loves is dead…

Sei had picked up Denis’ wand just as she’d grabbed Marlene and the Portkey, which leads them to the darkest room that she has ever been in.

Her breath catches as she wonders if somewhere along the way the Portkey has malfunctioned and she’s now just lost, but the sobbing girl who clings to her reminds her of the reality.

“Marley.”  
A female voice calls, as Sei is temporarily blinded by the light of three wands.

Someone flips a light switch and Sei suddenly realises that she’s standing in a kitchen, a particularly scruffy kitchen, with a long black table.

Now that she’s able to see Sei takes in the figures before her, a dishevelled tall man, a concerned looking medium sized man, and a heavily pregnant woman with long red hair.

To Sei’s jaded 27 year old eyes all three look like children.

“Lily.”

Marlene cries as she rushes into the outstretched arms of Lily Potter.

Although Sei had been sorted into the same house as James and Lily Potter, and Remus Lupin, she had been leaving Hogwarts just as the trio had been starting and she’d never really paid them any attention, after all they’d only been first years.

What a funny thing fate is, to let the future of the Wizarding World rest on three such narrow pairs of shoulders…and now the baby.

They’d never wanted children, Denis and her, they’d just wanted to heal the sick, drink brandy wine and butterbeer, and enjoys parties with their Muggle friends.

Then of course there’d also been all of the sex, and while Denis’ hadn’t been her greatest lover, he’d more than made up for it with an open mind and sheer raw enthusiasm. 

But now, oh how Sei envies Lily Potter.

“Oh Marley, I’m so sorry, your Dad he...”

Lily whispers softly.

Marlene’s face looks pale and stricken as the reality presses in upon her that she is the last, the last member of The McKinnon Clan still left alive.

Sei thinks of them…of Derek, Kate, Alife, Rory and of course Denis, her Den.

“Daddy, my Daddy.”

Marlene cries out in a voice that brings a lump to the throats of all who hear it.

The tall boy shuffles from foot to foot, while the medium sized one just stares at the floor.

“I heard a noise is everything alright...Marlene what are you doing here?”

A round young man with blonde hair and a decidedly stubby wand appears in the kitchen breathing hard, bursting in, so obviously left behind by his friends.

He sounds almost surprised to see them, and perhaps he is the only one with any sense.  
“What do you think, Peter?”

James snaps.

“Prongs I, I…”

The boy called Peter stutters impotently.

His small eyes narrow as he looks at his friend wordlessly.

“It’s alright Wormy, you just startled us that’s all. Why do you help me make-up a room for Marley and…”

James glances at Sei through his thick round spectacles.

“Seiya.”

The sound of her voice is alien to her own ears.

“It’s good to meet you Seiya, thank you for bringing Marlene back to us safely.”

For one moment it looks as if James is planning on shaking her hand, but at the last moment he changes his mind.

“Look after them, Moony.”

James instructs the tall scruffy boy, before giving his wife a reassuring pat on the shoulder and departing the kitchen at a stride.

The boy called Peter follows in the wake of his friend.

And then it’s just the four of them.

Marlene and Lily both sit at the kitchen table, rocking and sobbing, and trying to comport the other, while the tall boy fidgets uncomfortably his hands out stretched before him reaching for the pair, but frozen somehow caught in a web of inactivity.

This final boy by process of elimination must be Remus Lupin, Marlene’s best friend and by all accounts Sirius Black’s lover.

Now Sirius Black Sei does remember, a mean and moody little first year who’d thought he’d owned the castle and everything in it.

She’s used to slip him the odd Muggle cigarette, and he’d made her laugh as he’d hacked up his lungs.

Sirius Black is missing and she wonders if he to is dead.

A song starts to play inside her head, no that’s not true, the song has been playing every since Denis had woken up next to her humming it that very morning.  
On a clear day, rise and look around you, and you’ll see who you are.

On a clear day, how it will astound you, that the glow of your being outshines every star.

Of course Denis liked lyrics like those, he has a thing about glowing, or at least the idea that he can outshine his brothers.

Sei smiles at the thought.

He also fancies the Muggle singer Barbra Streisand something rotten.

But he doesn’t not any more…

There are no more brothers to outshine, and no more Muggle singers to fall in love with, because Denis McKinnon is dead, murdered, destroyed.

Sei’s fingers tighten around his wand.

If it kills her, she will have her vengeance.

Denis McKinnon did not die for nothing.


End file.
